


Collar

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya quickly slipped off Yuto’s collar and looked at it closely.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

Yuya quickly slipped off Yuto’s collar and looked at it closely.

“This looks like something my mom would put on one of the dogs.” He said as he traced his fingers over its studs.

Yuto whipped around and tried to grab it, but Yuya quickly jumped away.

“It’s not a dog collar! Now give it back!” He complained.

Yuya snickered.

“Come on, it’s just a collar. It’s not that special. Why do you wear this anyway?”

Yuto snatched it from him and silently put it back on.

“I have reasons. And I could ask you the same thing.”

“Hey! I don’t wear a dog’s collar!”


End file.
